You'll Learn Eventually
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie is pregnant. The only problem is that she doesn't know who the father is. Set during season 2 during the boyfriend. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this story a long time ago but got writers block on chapter 5. I started it up again but got writers block again at chapter 6. Finally figured that out but then got stuck and couldn't figure out how to end it. It has been sitting for almost 3 months and I finally figured it out. So I went back and fixed everything (I probably missed stuff but what are you gonna do) So here I present you chapter 1. I don't won Leverage**

_Just The Start_

"To another job well done!" Eliot raised his beer bottle in salute. They all clinked glasses and dug into the pasta Eliot had made.

"I can't believe you guys wouldn't let me keep any of the money," Parker exclaimed.

"The money goes to the client Parker. And plus you have tons of money, you don't need more," Nate said.

Parker gasped. "You can never have enough money!"

Nate just chuckled and went back to eating his food. "Hey, I can't believe that we pulled this job off," Hardison interjected.

"Well I did all the hard work while you sat behind a computer and acted like a big baby!" Eliot argued, shoving his fork in Hardisons face.

"Hey just 'cause all my hard work ain't evident it is definitely there!" Hardison sassed back.

"Guys please stop arguing," Nate cut in firmly.

Sophie's stomach was doing violent summersaults as the team sat gathered around the table at McRorys eating dinner. She hadn't touched any of it.

"What's wrong Sophie? Don't like my pasta?" Eliot joked.

Sophie swallowed hard. "No. I-I have to tell you guys something," Her voice was nervous and shaky.

"What is it Soph?" Nate asked quickly.

Sophie buried her head in her hands pulling at her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked back up at the team. "I'm pregnant!" Sophie blurted out.

She wanted to vomit her guts out as soon as she said it. Then she saw Nates face and she wanted to die right then in there. Nate looked more hurt and betrayed then she had ever seen him. The rest of the team looked mildly surprised.

"Congrats Sophie!" Eliot and Hardison said patting her on the shoulder.

"Is your boyfriend the father?" Parker asked, her brow furrowed.

Sophie bit her bottom lip. "That's the thing. I don't know who the father is."

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?" Hardison stared at her.

"I just don't!"

"But you and your boyfriend have..." Eliot trailed off.

"No. Never." Sophie finished matter-a-factly.

"Really?" Nate cocked his head to the side.

"No, I won't let him. I'll feel too guilty."

Nobody bothered to ask why.

"I already have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow."

"I'll go with you if you want," Nate said slowly.

"Thanks Nate, I could really use the moral support." Sophie nodded since she couldn't find the energy to smile.

Eliot, Hardison, and Parker exchanged a glance. As much as they wanted to be there for their friend, they weren't very good with the whole pregnancy thing and decided to leave it to the only person that had experience with it. Sophie suddenly bolted from the table to the bathroom.

"And here we go," Nate mumbled and went after her. Nate walked in to see her hunched over the toilet puking violently. After the first few waves her body shook with the effort of trying to puke but nothing was coming out.

Nate shook her shoulder lightly. "C'mon let's get you upstairs."

Sophie nodded, her eyes clenched shut, and she got to her feet almost falling flat on her face as she did so. Nate put her arm around him so he could help keep her balanced. They walked back out into the main room to see the team standing there in shock.

"Sophie isn't feeling well. I'm taking her up to the apartment so she can clean up and get some rest," Nate answered to their unasked question.

"You want me up there?" Eliot asked, his eyes following them as they made their way to the door. Sophie was pale and clammy, her legs shaking.

"If you want," Eliot just nodded, not giving a firm answer on if he was going or not.

Nate helped Sophie back up to the apartment and helped her into the guest bedroom.

"You can, um, do what you need to get cleaned up. If you need me just holler," Nate said from his place in the door frame.

"I was probably going to take a shower but what I'm I going to wear?" Sophie asked weakly.

"I could get something from your house..."

"No, I don't want you to go through that trouble."

"It's no trouble Sophie."

"Here's my card and my key. The card gets you into the building and the key gets you into my apartment. Just grab a sweatshirt and sweatpants," Sophie dug around in her purse before throwing him the key and card.

"I'll be back in 25 minutes."

Sophie nodded and Nate walked away. She grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, not all that happy about being stuck at Nates apartment. The thoughts of her being pregnant kept coming into her mind, more sickening then the last. About halfway through her shower her stomach was already twisted in knots and she was swallowing back the gagging sensation in her throat. 'Stop it!' she commanded herself. She was pregnant, alright. There was nothing she could do about it. Her life was not over! She didn't know the father - that could be fixed. Why was she getting so worked up about it? The mental pep talk helped a little bit and allowed her to finish her shower in peace. When she got out her clothes were already sitting on the bed, and her stuffed bear was sitting there too. She couldn't help a grin sneaking up on her face. How he knew was beyond her but the gesture was so sweet she didn't care. Sophie quickly threw her clothes on and grabbed her stuffed bear, holding it close to her. She saw that the door to his bedroom was open and she poked her head in to see him sitting on his bed, reading.

"Hey," Nate smiled.

"I can't believe you brought Mister Fluffy!" Sophie gestured to the bear she was clutching to her chest.

Nate smirked slightly at the name. How adorable. "Well it was sitting on your bed and I figured you might want your stuffed bear. You know as something personal that kinda comforts you."

"It's Mister Fluffy!" Sophie defended and kissed the top of the bears head and then looked at him with a slightly mischievous grin. "And thank you" Sophie walked into his bedroom and sat on the vacant part of the bed next to him.

"So what's the story behind Mister Fluffy?" Nate asked as he eyed the bear.

"My brother gave it to me when we were young. I just can't get rid of it," Sophie mused.

"Is he...still around?"

"Of course. It's just a sentimental thing, you know," Sophie smiled slightly and leaned back against the head board.

"Are you feelin' better?" Nate broke the silence

"Mhm" Sophie rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes slipping shut. She had never been this vulnerable around him but she never noticed. She quickly drifted off to sleep, Mister Fluffy in her arms and Nate by her side.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sophie woke up late the next day and it took her a few seconds to remember where the hell she was and what the hell was going on. It came flooding back into her brain like a toxic poison. She looked around the guest bedroom for a second, blinking the sleep away from her eyes. A yawn escaped from her lips and she trudged out of bed carrying Mister Fluffy by the arm. Sophie walked downstairs and saw a note sitting on the counter. It had writing from Eliot and Nate on it. She furrowed her brow in confusion and read the note.

Sophie,

There's some food in the fridge if you want it. I know Nate isn't such a great cook and you'll need some good food in you while your pregnant. I hope you're feeling better and try not to worry to much

-Eliot

Soph,

Eliot's right I'm not a very good cook so make sure you get some food in you while I'm gone. I went out to run some errands. I'll be back around 12

-Nate

Sophie glanced at the clock. It was 11:09. She sighed and went over to the cupboard to grab some cereal. Great. It was all sugar-loaded crap Parker had bought. She slammed the cupboard shut in frustration and opened the fridge door. There was a variety of foods but most of it was for lunch. Sophie sighed again and grabbed the container of pasta salad on the bottom shelf. She grabbed a fork and made her way over to the empty black couch. God, it was lonely in here by herself. Trying to shake the thought she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. It didn't work so jabbed at the button.

"Dammit Hardison!" She cursed under her breath. It finally clicked on and she turned on some old Italian soap opera. Sophie made herself comfortable and then zoned out in front of the TV.

About an hour later Nate opened the door to his apartment, two bags in his hand.

"Hey," Sophie greeted him, looking over at the door.

"Hey," Nate set the bags down on the counter and started going through its contents.

"How was shopping?" Sophie called over to him.

"Good. I got what I needed."

"That's good."

Nate finished put his stuff away and he sighed, looking at the counter. He couldn't decide what to do. "So...what do you think about all this?"

"It's driving me a bit mad. Not knowing who the father is and all. But there's a part of me that's wishing this is all just a dream."

Nate made his way over to the couch and he sat down next to her. "And the other half?"

"Is the happiest person in the world," Sophie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sort chapter because I split it with the first one. I don't own Leverage**

_It Can't Be True_

"Sophie chillax everything is going to be okay," Nate said gently.

Sophie gasped and looked at him. "You did not just say chillax?

"Whatever. Just try to settle down, everything is going to be okay Sophie."

"God, my stomach's already twisted itself inside out and into knots," Sophie clutched her stomach.

"Well you do have a child growing in you," Nate reminded her.

Sophie slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"Sophie!" A lady with dark curly brown hair said from her place at the door.

"Molly!" Sophie got up and gave the women a bg hug. Nate walked over to the two, this must be her doctor friend she had been talking about.

"This is Dr. Johanna?" Nate asked Sophie.

"Nate, meet Molly Johanna."

"Nate Ford. Nice to meet you," Nate held out his hand, giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Sara shook his hand.

"Well come on Soph let's see if we can't get you out of here in a flash," Sara said with a smile. They followed Sara into one of the rooms and Nate and Sophie sat down in the chairs.

"So I assume since you're here that you're pregnant. Congratulations you two!"

Sophie quickly corrected her, "That's actually why I'm here! I...don't know who the father...is. Nate is just here for moral support"

"Oh, well now I feel like complete idiot." Sara said, obviously regretting saying congrats "Well we will get some tests done and have them sent off. You should have the results in 3 days. But first I need you to answer some questions"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had sex or engaged in sexual activities with him?"

"No."

"Reason?"

"I'll feel guilty."

"Do you have any ideas on who the father might be?"

"Not really."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"About 1 week ago."

"Have you had sex at all during the past one to two months?"

"Well I guess if I'm pregnant I have. But not that I remember, no."

"Huh. It appears that you had sex with someone, god knows who, forgot and now your pregnant."

"Really?" Sophie replied sarcastically. "I would've never guessed."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go get your tests done"

**~Later that day~**

"So how'd your appointment go?" Eliot asked as the team ate their take out Chinese and Sophie ate a sandwich Eliot had made.

"Fine. We'll get the test results back in three days."

"We're all here for you if you need someone to talk to," Hardison said kindly.

"Thanks Hardison but I think I'll be fine."

"So do you think it's a boy a girl?" Parker asked curiously.

Sophie laughed at her comment. "I haven't the slightest clue. When I figure out who the father is I can start thinking about the gender of the baby."

"I hope it's a girl!" Parker grinned and clapped her hands.

The three guys rolled their eyes at the comment.

"You are so going to spoil your child," Nate smirked.

"I am not!" Sophie defended, "And get that signature smirk off your face."

"Are you gonna throw a baby shower?" Hardison asked excitedly.

Sophie raised her eyebrow at him. "No probably not."

"Aww you suck!"

Sophie looked at him, a bit taken back.

"Did Maggie have a baby shower?" Parker asked Nate.

"Yeah," Nate didn't let the team see him choke up. Sophie could see that his eyes went blank as the ghosts of his past flittered through his mind. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hardison spilled his orange soda all over Eliots front in attempt to nab some of Parker's chicken.

"DAMMIT HARDISON!" Eliot roared as he stood up to see the front of his favorite white shirt soaked with the orange drink.

"Okay! Okay, we can fix this," Hardison said quickly, spinning around trying to find a rag or a napkin.

"No we can't fix this Hardison! You're damn soda stained my favorite shirt!" Eliot yelled as he started taking his shirt off.

"Well sorray," Hardison raised his hands in defense and sat down.

"You owe me 30 bucks now," Eliot growled as he sat back down.

Hardison pulled his wallet out and tossed him thirty dollars. "Now we're even."

Eliot took his half drunken beer and poured it over Hardisons head.

Everyone cracked up laughing and Hardison just sat there with an are-you-kidding me look. "I hate you."

Eliot just laughed harder. Hardison got up and took his soaking t-shirt off. Parker's eyes went slightly wide and she quickly busied her self by shoving food in her mouth. Eliot just looked at Parker with a slight mischievous look in his eyes. Parker grinned and took her glass of water and casually knocked it over so it spilled all over Nate. They all started laughing so hard that Sophie nearly started crying. Nate muttered a string of curses under his breath and just slouched back in his chair.

"Well aren't you going to take your shirt off" Sophie asked, still trying to catch her breath

"No."

Parker was quick to think and took Sophie's water and dumped it in his lap.

"PARKER!" He yelled and stood up to see his jeans and shirt were now both soaking

They all laughed even harder and once the Grifter caught her breath she leaned over to whisper in the Thief's ear. "He's no fun."

"Oh! I have an idea" Parker grinned excitedly. She took his mug of coffee as quickly as she could and then dumped it all down his front. Nate made no move to stop her.

"I hate you all," Nate growled.

"You're no fun!" Sophie yelled.

"Sophie's right" Eliot agreed.

"C'mon man can't you play along?" Hardison asked.

"No. Now I'm going up to go change" Nate said as he headed for the back of the bar.

Once Nate disappeared they all had a good laugh and started cleaning up their mess. Sophie looked after the door though, feeling almost bad for him. Keyword there: almost.

**~3 days later~**

Sophie had been fidgety all day, pacing back and forth through the apartment. Nate sat at the table sipping a fresh mug of coffee. He had given up trying to get her to relax about 5 minutes after she walked in the door. It was question after question, worry after worry, nothing but endless talking. The rest of the team was sitting on the couch talking about each of their own little things. After about an hour the kids started getting restless and started watching Sophie as she paced around the apartment. This went on for about 30 dragging minutes before Nate made his way over to an armchair and turned the TV on. It distracted him for 10 minutes and then he started nervously walking around fixing things around his apartment. After an hour of dead silence, Sophie's phone rang. She practically dropped her phone in haste to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Okay Soph, we got the test results back."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think you're gonna like the news," Sara's voice was bleeding worry.

"Who is it Sara?" Sophie practically yelled.

"Nate Ford. That guy you came in with."

Sophie went completely still. That wasn't possible. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Her eyes were black and wide in shock. Her back was pin-straight and her stance stiff.

"Sophie are you there? SOPHIE!" Sara yelled.

"I'm here," She replied evenly.

"Uh-oh."

"Thank you Sara you've been most helpful," Sophie said so smoothly it was almost frightening. The line went dead and Sophie dropped her phone to ground causing the back to fall off and the screen to crack.

A/N 2: Yeah, Nate being the father is cliché blah blah blah. Whatever. Reviews would be appreciated though.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter but it's about how Sophie reacts to the news! I don't own Leverage**

_Consequences_

"You." Sophie pointed at Nate and curled her finger inward, gesturing him to follow her. "Come with me"

Nates eyes were huge, his face pale, and his whole body stiff. He swallowed hard and followed Sophie out the door. She walked with conviction to the elevator, the click of her heels making him want to throw up his stomach. Nate could tell that she was using every ounce of her being not to totally explode. Her face was cold and hard, any sign of weakness was gone. They made their way into the dark empty bar in silence.

"Sit." Sophie commanded and made her way behind the bar so she was in front of him. She propped her elbows on the inside counter and leaned in to look at him. He looked nervous as hell. "There are consequences to every action; no matter how big or small the action is." Sophie paused. "Now, you will tell me how this happened. If you lie to me at all, there will be consequences" As she spoke she pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the blade out, setting it in front of Nate.

Nates lips parted slightly as he eyed the blade in front of him. "You're not gonna stab me are you?"

"No. I will cut you though, so I suggest you tell me the complete truth," Sophie said coldly, any wavering in her voice was completely gone.

This was Sophie dealing with a situation in contained anger. It was scary as hell. More scary then explosive anger. Nate ran his hand through his hair, swallowing the burning pain in his throat. "Do you remember staying late one night to help me with a con?"

"Vaguely. You asked me if I wanted a drink at some point and I said no."

"Well, I convinced you to have a little wine. I-I drugged your wine," Nate stuttered, nervous to see her reaction.

Sophie pursed her lips and looked away for a second before settling her gaze on Nate again. "Go on."

"The drug made sure you would forget what happened. And it also had some stuff in it so you weren't as...resistant. I NEVER meant for you to get pregnant Soph. I was being stupid"

There was a flash and a sudden stinging pain on his cheek, something warm running down it. He pressed a hand to his cheek and saw in the dim light of the bar, his own crimson blood on his hand.

"Now that's a lie. You weren't being stupid, you knew exactly what you were doing and you did it on purpose." Sophie put emphasis on her words making Nate flinch.

"You cut me?"

"I told you that if you lied there would be consequences now get over it," Sophie spat.

Nate felt the urge to reach out and comfort her, to help her deal with her anger. It wouldn't work though. She was fueled by blind rage and wouldn't listen to him. "Fine then, I did what I did Sophie. There's nothing you can do about it now. I told you what I did, what else do you want?"

"Why?" Sophie demanded.

Nate finally felt the rage starting to build up. He wanted to make a point. He wanted to make her hurt; to regret that she was yelling at him. "I was jealous that you moved on. I wanted you back. I'm sorry for wanting someone. You don't like it? Not. My. Problem."

"There is no need for you to be angry Nate. Now please just calm down," Sophie said through clenched teeth, shooting him a glare

"Why can't I be angry Sophie? Are you not happy that you're pregnant?"

Sophie buried her head in her hands. "Nate, please get out so I can think."

"Sophie it's my child too," Nate hissed.

"Get. Out."

"It's OUR child!"

Sophie grabbed his wrist tightly, slamming it vein side up, the knife pressed to his wrist, although not hard enough to break skin. "I said get out Nate. You do not want to mess with me right now."

Nate looked at his wrist and then up at Sophie. Her eyes were black and soulless and her face was twitching in anger. "I can't believe you'd hurt me."

"If I hurt you physically the way you've hurt me emotionally you would have lost more then 9 lives by now," Sophie growled, pressing the blade a little harder to his skin.

Nate started to feel pity rise inside him but shoved it away. "What are you gonna do when the baby's born? Are you going to leave me? The baby needs a father!"

Sophie took the blade away from his wrist and then slashed him across it. "I hate you."

Nate let out a cry of pain and grasped his open wrist. He blinked away the tears and pulled his hands away to see them soaked with deep red blood. He reached out to touch her face with his bloody hand. She didn't flinch at his touch.

"I want to help you. But you'd never let me." His voice was hoarse and his eyes were glossy. He pulled away, leaving a smeared red mark on her cheek.

Sophie let out a deep breath but didn't let her demeanor down. "Got to bed Nate. We both need a night to just think."

"Goodnight Sophie," Nate nodded. He wanted to kiss her so bad but knew he would probably end up with another cut on his face or another bloody wrist. It was like walking through jello as he slouched out the door. His world seemed to be collapsing around him and he had no idea what to do.

**I was actually kind of afraid to post this chapter but the story is finished already so there's nothing I can do. (It's personally my favorite chapter and the last one) the next chapter will have insight from everyone else in the team. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! ^u^ It means a lot to me (yes 4 reviews means a lot to me) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure how to introduce this chapter except that the team is there to try and help them…..I guess. I hope I wrote Eliot all right he's kind of hard for me to right. I don't own Leverage**

_Scars Of A Knife_

Once Nate left the bar Sophie screamed. A frustrated, raw, purely hatred scream. She threw one of the glasses on the floor, her breathing heavy. It shattered into millions of pieces that skittered over the floor. Her pocketknife still rest on the bar counter, now blood coated. Blood. Nates blood. She walked over to it slowly and picked it up. It was a gift from her father and his rough voice shook through her head.

'Only use this when you absolutely need to. Keep it with you, it will keep you safe. You hear me sweetie?'

Sophie blinked away the hot tears filling up her eyes. No. She was not going to cry. Nate was an idiot. He had to go and drug her and get her pregnant. The man couldn't stand her being with someone else. He's such a control freak. Sophie slammed her head onto the bar counter, grumbling in anger. 'Our child' the words rang bitterly in her head. But he was right. The thought made her slightly sick. This is what she wanted though. To be with him? The words were more of a question.

"Make your damn mind up Sophie," She muttered to herself. Last year she wanted to be with him, but his drinking hurt her and he wouldn't stop. He had stopped drinking now. Why? Was it because of her? Did she mean something to him? Of course she meant something to him!

"Hey," said the familiar voice of the Thief from behind.

"Hey," Sophie replied half-heartedly.

"Um, not that it looks like you care but I saw Nate when I was sneaking down here but, um, he was crying." Parker admitted as she took a seat next to Sophie.

"He didn't see you did he?"

"No. What did you say exactly that would make him cry?"

"Stuff. Hurtful stuff." Sophie's voice somewhere between a mumble and a sigh.

"Why would you say mean stuff to him?"

"He's an idiot Parker. We're both idiots," said Sophie harshly.

"What do you mean?" Parkers brow was knit in confusion.

Sophie pulled out her pocketknife and handed it to Parker. "I cut him. I cut him because I'm stupid."

Parker picked up the blade and flipped it open. It was covered in blood and she quickly dropped it on the bar counter. "Why?"

"He drugged me and then slept with me," Sophie answered boredly.

"That doesn't sound like Nate."

Sophie laughed bitterly and took the pocketknife from in front of Parker. She flipped it close and put it back in her pocket. "That's 'cause he wasn't acting like Nate. You haven't known him long enough to know this but he can be very two faced at times. One day you'll find yourself having a great time with him and the next he won't even speak to you."

"So why did you cut him?" Parker asked slowly.

"He lied to me. That's how he got the cut on his cheek. Then I was angry at him so I cut his wrist." Sophie replied, the guilt started to build up. It would slowly eat at her alive. She choaked back a sob, her face clenched as she tried to hold back tears.

"Sophie you can cry. It's okay" Parker patted her back lightly.

"I feel so guilty," Sophie sobbed.

"Why?"

"Because I hurt him. I physically hurt him. That scar will stay on his wrist, mocking me of what I did."

"It not matters the journey; only the outcome. If that outcome is good you're life shall be good," Parker recited.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter how the journey of your pregnancy is. It only matters the outcome. And if that outcome is good your life will be good," Parker smiled slightly.

Sophie sighed and sat up, rubbing the soreness away from the side of her head. "You're right Parker. It may be rough at first but I think everything will work out. I cut his wrist out of anger when he asked me if I was going to leave him. He said the baby needed a father."

"Are you going to leave him?"

"I can't. I'm too in love with that crazy, drunken, rude, surly, honest thief." Sophie smiled at the thought.

Parker couldn't help but smile back. "Give him a little bit of time to sort through his conscience and then tell him that."

"Ugh, it's not that easy Parker," Sophie ran a hand through her messy hair.

Parker pursed her lips and then looked at Sophie. "You're right, it's probably not. You two were made for each other though and after all you two have been through you deserve to be together." Parker smiled and gave her friend a gentle pat on the shoulder before walking out the door

Sophie didn't register Parker's words for a few seconds. With the thought she grinned and walked out after Parker. They did deserve to be together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Nate felt the tears keep pouring out of his eyes. He loved her and this was his repayment. The blood had stopped flowing from his wrist and his hands were now shoved deep in his pockets. Nate didn't expect a welcome comity for his actions. It was wrong and stupid and he deserved all the hatred and the pain. Sophie would never forgive him for it. She would leave him and never come back. He was weak from blood loss and crying but managed to get to his door and regain his composer. He wiped the tears away from his face and forced himself to stop crying. Then he shoved his hands back in his pocket and opened the door with his good hand.

Hardison and Eliot glared at Nate as he walked in. Then Eliot noticed the cut on his face and he walked in front of him.

"Are you okay Nate?" Eliot asked gently.

Nate looked at him, his face hard but his eyes scared.

"What happened to your face? You have a cut on your cheek," Eliots voice was smooth.

"She's gone mad."

"What do you mean she's gone mad?" Hardison asked as he made his way over next to Eliot.

Nate showed them his cut wrist. "She cut me," his voice was a whisper.

Eliot looked up at him a mix of confusion and anger swimming in his eyes. Hardison just looked away, not wanting to look at him or his wrist. "Sophie cut you?"

Nate nodded. "I asked her if she was going to leave me and I told her the baby needed a father and then she cut me. Then she told me she hated me." Nate swallowed hard trying to fight the burning pain in his throat and the tears blurring his vision.

"Go clean your cut up," Eliot commanded.

"What did you do Nate?" Hardisons voice was stiff.

"I was being stupid," Nate said as he started running his cut under water, the water bright red.

"No like when."

"I drugged her wine," Nate confessed for a second time.

"I can't believe you Nate!" Eliot growled.

"I'm sorry Eliot! I'm going to have another child, okay! Sophie's the mom and she hates me," Nate yelled at Eliot who didn't flinch.

"And she has every right to hate you."

"I know Eliot. I drugged her and I slept with her it's over now and we're just going to have to move on," Nate said sternly.

"I can't even talk to you," Eliot scowled and stormed out the door.

Nate stood hunched over the counter, wrapping a bandage around his wrist. Hardison stood there for a second before leaning on the counter.

"Are you happy man?" Hardison asked slowly. "I mean about the baby."

"In a way, yeah I am. Another part of me feels guilty for what I did to her." Nate scratched his nose and looked back down at the counter.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. She would cut me if I lied...I lied once and got the cut on my face and then she got angry at me and cut my wrist."

"So why do you still feel guilty? If anything you should just feel bad." Hardison saw the look Nate gave him and added, "I mean I don't know how Sophie feels about the pregnancy so..."

"I-I don't know how she feels about it either."

"Look man, I hope you two make up or something. You get some rest now," Hardison patted him on the shoulder and then walked out the door. Nate buried his head in his hands, groaning with his own confusion.

**~The next day~**

Nate woke up late the next morning. He trudged downstairs in his boxers and went to go make some coffee. There was already a full pot there.

"Morning sleepy head," Sophie smiled from her place on the couch. Nate immediately jumped behind the counter, his face bright red. "Oh chill Nate!"

"What are you doing here? He peeked his head up over the counter and rested his chin on the counter.

"I came to talk to you" Sophie said as she made her way over to the kitchen, holding Mister Fluffy in her arms.

Nate watched her as she made her way in the kitchen. "You couldn't have waited till later?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

"What? It can't be one already!" Nate sprang up from his spot and whipped around to look at the clock on the stove. Sophie let her eyes rake over his naked back and she couldn't help but let the idea of having sex with him flash through her mind. God, he was sexy. The things she would do to him-'Snap out of it!' Sophie scolded herself. She quickly adverted her eyes and went to go grab some coffee.

"How did you manage to sleep in this late?" Sophie asked, peering over the top of her coffee mug as she took a sip.

"I went to bed at 5 or something." Nate dragged his hand down his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion.

Sophie's breath hitched in her throat slightly when she saw the bandage wrapped around his wrist. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night."

"You had every right to be angry with me Sophie but it was out of line for you to cut me," His voice was stern but had a soft edge to it.

Sophie looked down at the floor. "I know. It was eating me up inside because of what I did to you."

"Me too."

"I-" Sophie paused and then looked up at him, "I'm glad that you're the father"

Nates eyes lit up and he gave a smile she had never seen on his face before. It was a mixture between pure happiness, shyness, and thankfulness. He looked like a young boy again, all the signs of alcohol and hurt gone. "You are?"

"Yeah I am" Sophie grinned just because he was grinning

"Sophie, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He pulled her into his arms and literally picked her up and spun her around.

"Whoa! Put me down cowboy!"

Nate was still grinning as he set her down.

"Is that why you were up till five?" Sophie asked, slightly out of breath.

"I hated myself for what I did but now that you're happy I'm happy!"

"Parker told me this yesterday and it was really an epiphany moment: It not matters the journey; only the outcome. If that outcome is good you're life shall be good."

Nate furrowed his brow and looked at her. "How much you wanna bet that's from a fortune cookie?"

"Whatever. I just realized that it doesn't matter how I got pregnant or how we fought before it, but that at the end I'm going to have kid!" Sophie grinned as she spoke but her grin quickly faded.

Realization always hit like a ton of bricks.

**Also, thanks a bunch for the reviews on the last chapter! Since this story is done it encourages me to work on my other story, which I'm on chapter 7 of (it's going to a be a longer one) I'll be posting a few independent N/S fics that I have as I finish them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This leave directly off from the last chapter since I cut the chapter in half. It's a short chapter but don't worry the next one will be long and have some drama go on. I don't own Leverage**

_To The End and Back_

"Here we go," Nate counted 1-2-3 on his fingers.

"Oh my god I'm going to have a child!" Sophie yelled in disbelief and grabbed his arms roughly. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if my child hates me? What if-"

Nate clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh, it's okay Soph, no need to go spazztastic over this."

"Spazztastic? Chillax? You've been spending too much time around Hardison."

Nate just looked at her for a second.

"Nate I'm having a child! What the hell?" She shook him roughly.

"That's right Sophie you're having a child. It's my child too. It's also my fault your pregnant. You are happy I'm the father and everything is all good." Nate said this to reset her brain to what was going on. "Anything you'd like to add?"

"There's a slight problem...I've fallen in love with a crazy, drunken, rude, surly, honest thief!"

Before Nate couldn't even form a response Sophie's lips collided with his. He let out an initial noise of surprise and then melted into her arms, pulling her in close. She pulled away for a second and then kissed him again, her hands snaking their way up in his dark curls. Nate moved her so she was pressed up against the fridge. She pulled away but kept her lips dangerously close to his. "Please Nate," Sophie moaned.

"Are you sure?" Nate checked.

"Please just do it."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "This time you'll actually remember it"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"That reminds me; I love you too," Nate grinned, he held Sophies hand in his as they lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The sheets were in a haphazard mess from their tryst just minutes earlier. Nate was wearing his undershirt and boxers and Sophie was wearing one of his t-shirts.

"So are we together now? I mean we haven't gone on a date yet but uhhh...you know," Sophie chewed on her bottom lip nervously

"Well since you asked I'm assuming you want to be together. So yes, we're together" Nate rolled over and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She giggled and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Mmm so dinner and a movie this weekend?"

"Only if you're picking out the movie."

Suddenly the door opened. It was Parker. She just grinned which highly disturbed Nate. "Finally! You guys hooked up! I told you that you were meant to be with him Sophie."

"Uhh," Nate just looked at her.

"Something you need Parker?" Sophie asked boredly.

"Eliot's makin' food we were wondering if you wanted any."

"How'd you know I was up here?" Sophie was suddenly worried that they heard them having sex, which by the way was fricken amazing. God, who knew Nate was so good with his hands. The thought made her blush.

"Sophie!" Nate hissed.

"Oh sorry! Got a bit distracted. What were you saying?"

"It was a lucky guess on how I knew you were up here," Parker winked before closing the door and walking off.

"Two words: Highly disturbed."

Sophie rolled her eyes and started getting out of bed. They dressed in silence and then Nate put his arm around Sophie's waist. The sexual tension between them was now gone. They had literally gone to the far end of the continuum and back. When they walked downstairs Eliot looked particularly bitter. He had set out stuff to make burritos, which they close to never had. Sophie rushed over to the counter and started making her food, ignoring Parker when she pouted for being pushed out of the way. Nate smiled at her but his smile faded when he saw Eliot glaring at him.

"We need to talk," Eliot growled in a low voice.

"I know. After lunch, I promise," Nate whispered back and started getting his food. They all sat down at the table with their preferred burrito and drink and started eating.

Parker was the first to break the silence. "So, now that we know that Nate's the babies daddy, what do you think the gender 'ill be?"

Sophie shrugged. "Umm...I don't know, a girl maybe."

"You think she'd like jumping off of buildings?" Parker wondered out loud, staring off at the ceiling.

"Oh God," Sophie muttered to herself.

"He'll be knowin' how to hack before he's five!"

Eliot rolled his eyes at the statement but made no effort to retort a comeback. Sophie tried to ignore his bitterness but it was just so obviously directed towards Nate that she couldn't help but worry.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So are we gonna talk now? You seemed awfully bitter today and you wouldn't stop glaring at me during lunch."

"I'm angry Nate," The words came sharp and quick out of Eliots mouth.

"Why?" Nate kept his voice soft.

"We got the team back together, and everything is good and then you go decide to make the stupid mistake of getting Sophie pregnant! Now we can't take on any new clients."

"I have a friend that's a grifter she could come and take my place," Sophie suggested.

"Yeah! Sophie would still be part of the team and all, just now she would be the co-mastermind and..."

"Tara"

"And Tara would be the grifter!"

Eliot grunted angrily and then continued his rant, "You're still an idiot. You still hurt Sophie."

"Eliot." Sophie said firmly.

Eliot turned to look at her.

"Yes, Nate drugged me. Yes, I am pregnant. But you know what? I'm happy that he's the father and I'm happy I'm pregnant." Sophie spoke with conviction, standing a up a little bit straighter, tilting her chin up a little higher.

Eliot sighed, it was no use fighting. "Well then I can't stay angry if you're happy. Come give me a hug."

Sophie smiled a little bit and gave Eliot a big hug. "Thanks Eliot"

"Let me make one thing clear though. I am not letting you put yourself in danger or take any unnecessary stupid risks. Now we have another member of the team to protect and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or your baby." Nate nodded in agreement and Eliot turned to him. "We take on new clients until her pregnancy starts to effect the grifts?"

"Yeah and then we can call in Tara as a replacement. I've actually got a client meeting tomorrow. You're coming Eliot since someone had attempted to murder her."

Eliot gave a curt nod. "I'll be there. Now I'll leave you two love birds to yourself" He smirked and the last bit and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's some drama for you guys. I don't own Leverage.**

_Instinct_

_'SOPHIE!' Eliot roared over comms._

"El-Eliot I-I'm fine," Sophie swallowed hard, "just a bit shaky that's all."

_'Nate, Parker, Hardison?" _

_'Here,' Parker and Hardison replied._

_'Son of a-where's Nate?' Eliot demanded._

The room was pitch black and the air was stale and musty. She was tied to a chair, hands behind the chair and tied up. She had awoken to Eliot screaming her name in her comm. The team had no idea where she was; anything that could've been used to track her was destroyed or messed up in some way. It was a job gone wrong. Guess they should've been more cautious when they heard the client had almost been murdered. Slowly she reached her hands out behind her and felt Nates hands.

"Listen guys, Nates here with me. I have no idea where we are. The room's pitch black and it smells stale and musty."

_'So they took you and Nate because you were the ones trying to con him...' Eliot thought out loud, 'do you hear anything?'_

Sophie clenched her eyes shut and strained her ears. "No this place is completely silent."

She heard him mutter off a few places. Suddenly Nate started to stir behind her.

"Nate! Are you awake?" Sophie asked frantically.

"Ye-yeah I'm here."

"We've been kidnapped and the team has no idea where we are."

She could hear him breathing loudly from behind.

"I know where we are," There was an edge in Nates voice.

Several where's and what's erupted over comms and Eliot shut them up so Nate could speak.

"We're in a hospital."

_'Okay that narrows the search down.'_

_'You guys have been gone for 3 hours. Typing in all the hospitals within 3 hours of here' Hardison said and they picked up the furious typing of his keyboard._

"Nate, I think I can get us out of here," Sophie said, her voice shaky with fear.

"How?"

"My pocket knife is in my back pocket. It's spring loaded so be carful when you press the button. I'll see if I can cut us loose"

"You carry around a spring loaded pocket knife in your back pocket? That's dangerous Sophie!" Nate said in disbelief but reluctantly tried to see if she had her pocketknife. He felt the hard metal form of it through the fabric of her back pocket.

"It should be on the back curve and indented. Watch your fingers; both sides are sharp," Sophie warned. She could feel him trace his finger down the back curve of the knife and push down on the indented button. He suddenly jerked his hands away with a small yelp when the blade flashed open. She let a shaky breath and picked her left leg up and tucked it under her right leg so it gave her more leverage with the knife. Thank god this con didn't call for a short cocktail dress.

Nate started inspecting the rope, thinking back to the few rope books he read. "This rope isn't very thick and highly prone to fraying. Isn't the easiest thing in the world for a pair of titanium scissors to cut but not impossible. With what I'm guessing your blade is made out of I don't suppose you'll have a problem. Bad choice if you ask me."

Sophie was silent but he could tell she was making a face and mouthing words about how crazy he is. The rope finally broke and she tripped out of her chair, doing a face plant on the floor.

"Ugh," Sophie groaned and got up slowly, grabbing her knife from her back pocket. "I still can't see anything so you're gonna need to use your voice to guide me."

"Okay, um, irrelevant information let's see The woodwind quintet con is a con that consists of 5 people in a band-" Nate stopped when she felt Sophie's hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, keep your hands still, I don't want to hurt you" Sophie commanded gently and trailed her hand down his arm until she found the rope wrapped around his wrists. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and started to carefully cut the rope. The floor was tiled with what she suspected to be linoleum, which meant Nate was probably right in his assumption that they were at a hospital. Finally she cut through the rope and Nate stood up quickly, his knees buckling, causing him to fall to the floor. He got up and inspected the dust residue on his hands. It was a bit useless considering they couldn't see anything in the dark. Nates hands suddenly went to his pockets.

"Where's my phone?"

Sophie searched for hers too. "Mines not here either!"

"Eh, screw it let's just get out of here! We need to get you and the baby home safely."

Sophie closed her blade and put it back in her front pocket, grabbing Nates hand. "Okay. One problem though, where the hell is the door?"

"Um, lets just start walking over here" He pointed into the blackness. "Oh right! Um, just follow me."

Sophie gripped his hand tighter and then slowly followed him as he started to walk.

_'Guys we're at First Boston Independent since we know there's abandoned floors there,' Hardison said. _

"Okay me and Nate and trying to find the bloody door out of this room."

_'Yeah we heard you talking,' Eliot reminded them. _

"Are you okay Parker?" Sophie asked.

_'Huh? Oh yeah there's just a lot of people on stretchers and they look like they've all been in a fire,' Parkers voice was jumpy and shaky. 'What the fu-'_

"Found it!" Nate cut her off. Slowly he turned the knob to the door and opened it. They were in a hospital all right; the fading white walls and blue and white linoleum floors making him scoff. He tugged at Sophie's hand gently and they silently slipped out of the room. The lights were a bit much since they had been in the dark room.

"Okay we're out," Nate said. "Looks like we're on floor 5."

_'Floor 5 got it,' Eliot replied quickly and they could hear the three running off._

Sophie looked at Nate and they started walking; looking for the elevators.

_'Guys,' there was a hint of worry in Parker's voice, 'why do you still have your comms? The mark obviously knew you had them.' _

"Wait a second-the rope!" Nate exclaimed.

"My blade," Sophie gasped.

"My plan," The steely voice of their mark said from behind. Suddenly Sophies arm was pinned behind her back, the deathly cold feel of the gun barrel against the back of her head. Her worried eyes flicked over to Nate and see his arms twisted behind his back, a gun also pointed to his head.

"Get away from me," Sophie growled.

_'Guys we're out of position!' Eliot yelled._

"What do you mean?" Nate demanded, clearly not too happy about being in this situation.

_'Wrong hospital,' Hardison breathed. _

"They're at Boston Clinic...for children" The mark, Jonathan Thive, grinned evilly as if he knew what they were talking about. Nate growled like a barbaric animal, thrashing against the thugs grip. "Now I wouldn't want you to miss the show"

The show was just code for being killed. That's when she felt it. It kicked in like a car going in to hyper-drive. It was stronger then the pull of gravitation itself. It took over faster then a bullet through a heart. The moment she knew she would kill any other person to protect her child. Slowly she hooked her thumb in her pocket, ready to lunge for her knife.

Nate watched as Sophie hung her head slightly and then turned to look at him with a look he and only seen from Eliot. Her eyes were black and soulless, the same way they had been the night she found out he was the father. Only this time it was a look of revenge on her face. He knew what her plan was.

"No! You can't! I didn't do it to Ian and-and" Nate stopped, not sure how to continue.

_'No Sophie you'll be charged for manslaughter!' Hardison protested._

_'We'll be there in 5 minutes just wait,' Eliot demanded furiously._

_'Why would you kill Thive?' Parker asked innocently._

"It's instinct."

_'Because of the baby?' Parker wondered. 'You would kill someone to protect your baby?' _

"May I remind you there's a gun pressed to my head and I'm being threatened to be killed," Sophie growled.

"The pigs! What about the pigs?" Nate asked frantically.

"I don't care! I need to protect you guys."

"But we can't get rid of our pigs! Especially not Tina, she's pregnant!"

Sophie sighed deeply. "It's for the best. The farm will fall out and maybe we can get Tina back home."

_'Two minutes!' Eliot called._

"What are you two talkin' about?" Jonathan demanded.

"We're gonna have to kill our pigs!" Sophie spat.

"No! We can't let her!" Nate protested.

"We're going to kill the pigs," Sophie's snapped harshly.

"Shut up," Jonathan demanded.

"We're going to kill the pigs," Sophie snapped again, more anger and rage starting to pour into her eyes.

"I said shut up!"

"I'm going to kill the pigs!" Sophie growled before flipping her blade open and spinning around. She slashed him deep across his throat and then grabbed his gun in mid-fall, shooting the thug in the side of his leg. She knocked the thug out cold when he fell to the ground and then stabbed Jonathan in the stomach. The rest of the team skidded into the hall just as she pulled the now shiny red blade from his body. Sophie slowly straightened up to her full height and turned around to look at them. A mix between fear and a blank look swimming over her face as if it couldn't decide which emotion to be showing.

"Sophie," Eliots voice was a whisper.

Sophie wanted to hug them all but the team was at least 30 feet from them. She looked down at her hands, which were bright red; covered in blood. The gasp that escaped her lips was unexpected and she dropped the knife to the ground, pulling her hands back away from it. She suddenly turned and attacked the very frightened Nate in a hug.

Nate couldn't help but shudder slightly when she hugged him. Luckily she managed to keep her bloody hands on his back and not up in his hair. He could feel her breathing heavily against his chest, which quickly turned into shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder.

The three were surrounding them now, each with a very distant expression with the slightest horror in their eyes. Sophie pulled away from Nate who had regained most of his color since the murder.

Murder.

**I don't really know anything about pocketknives so odds are there isn't a knife made like hers. With the pig thing I just figured Nate would be nervous and would spit out the first thing he could thing of. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I waited a while to update I just got caught up in some other stuff. I have another story I will be posting in the next two days (or so) so I've been working on that. I don't own Leverage**

_Aftershock_

They all exchanged a quick glance and Sophie grabbed her blade and ran off to the bathroom. Parker went after her. If this was not cleaned up before someone found out then they would all be dead. Her body shivered at the thought and she quickly went into the bathroom, Parker close behind her.

"Eliot, what do we do?" Hardison asked in a very strained voice. He was trying to push the idea that Sophie had just killed someone out of his mind.

"Luckily Sophie didn't stab him through and through," Hardison and Nate both visibly flinch at the words, "so if we get a body bag we might be able to get out of here without question."

"It'll have to do. Who's getting the body bag?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kind of a stupid question but are you okay?" Parker asked as Sophie cleaned the blood off her hands and knife.

"Little shaky, but it'll go away" Sophie replied tiredly.

"You just killed someone, aren't you like flipping out?"

"No Parker, and there's a few reasons why. One, I was doing it to protect my child. Two, it's not the first time I've killed someone." Sophie looked at her friend with a sad smile and started drying her pocketknife off. She was quite drained from the days activities and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She was also holding back vomit as her stomach lurched and flipped. It was her body reacting to the pregnancy and also probably the murder.

"You've killed someone?" Parker gasped, "how many?"

"Three. Well four if you include this one. When I first started out grifting I was probably around the age of...22. It wasn't until I was 23 that people started figuring out that I was grifting them. Since I wasn't very smart about it, I killed them."

"Does Nate know?"

"Yeah. In fact he almost came close about two times. Once in Damascus when he first caught me and then another in Paris. But in Paris I only meant to slow him down, not kill him," Sophie said with a slight smile.

Parker also smiled at the comment. She thought that they both went perfectly together and she always loved to hear stories about them before the team. It was almost like a cat and a mouse relationship. "C'mon let's go."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Rock-paper-scissors-shoot" Eliot and Nate both said. Eliot got rock; Nate got scissors. "Gotta tell man.

"Yeah right," Nate mumbled.

"What you three doin'?" Parker asked as they approached the three guys.

"Nate's just putting Thives in the body bag," Hardison answered casually.

"They're making me carry him down," Nate complained as he pushed Jonathan's head in the body bag with his foot.

"Then what?" Sophie asked.

"I have some guys that can take care of this for me," Eliot said stiffly. He didn't like to revisit his past before the team much anymore. It was full of innocent bloodshed and bad deeds. This murder just made him every more cautious about any jobs they would take on.

"That's all very well but what are we going to do about him?" Sophie pointed to the thug.

Eliot bent down next to him and checked his pulse. "He's dead. I'll carry him down if you get me another body bag" He pointed to Hardison

"Can do!" Hardison rushed off.

There was a long while of silence and Nate and Sophie had taken a seat on the floor. Parker sat down next to Nate who had his arm around Sophie. She appeared to be drifting off, her head resting on his shoulder. "Sophie told me...about the three guys."

"Yeah. Sometimes I worry about all the guilt that she travels with."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Parker asked slowly.

"No. I've shot people before, but they haven't died." Nate smiled slightly and kissed the side of Sophies head.

"You've shot Sophie?" Parker asked, suddenly intrigued.

"She shot me first!" Nate defended.

"Shot me in the back the bastard" Sophie mumbled but managed to smile.

"Did it scare you to see her kill someone?"

"Well it's scary to see anyone die," Nates voice cracked as the image of his son dying flashed across his eyes.

"You should've seen how white you went! I swear you almost blended in with the wall."

"I'm back!" Hardison yelled as he came pounding down the hall. He threw the body bag at Eliot and slid down the wall so he was sitting next to Parker.

"Hey why don't you two get up and help me" Eliot demanded.

"Go away Eliot!" Sophie grumbled and nuzzled more into Nate.

Eliot resisted to the urge to roll his eyes at her. "I was talking about Parker and Hardison."

They Hacker and Thief sighed but reluctantly got up to help. Once they got the thug stuffed in the bag, Eliot slung him over his shoulder. He looked over at Nate who was staring blankly off into the distance. In that moment he pondered what might be going through the Masterminds head. He was probably thinking about the murder and the child. Other things were probably going through his head about his relationship with Sophie and how he'd do anything to save Sophie. Of course, he would probably be thinking about the same thing if he were in his position. With a gentle nudge from Hardison he was snapped back to reality.

"C'mon man let's go."

Nate acknowledged him and then shook Sophie awake. They both got on their feet and Nate grabbed the other body bag. With a heavy sigh they all strut down the hallway and out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's more with the team and a few other people ;) I don't own Leverage!**

_Colors and Calls_

Sophie nuzzled up against Nate, still cold even under the covers. She was having a bit of a restless night, as she had still not gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Nate yet. He wasn't a horrible person to sleep in the same bed with but she wasn't used to it yet. Her favorite part about sharing a bed was that sometimes she woke up clutching onto him and breathing in his scent. That always gave her a sense of comfort and security, which made her feel safe with him. Looking up at him with the sleep etched deep onto the lines of his face she pressed a kiss to his slightly parted lips.

"What Soph?" Nate grumbled and draped his arm over her.

"It's so bloody cold," She muttered.

Nate pulled the covers up higher and pulled her in closer. "Come 'ere I'll keep you warm."

She shivered against his chest and pressed her cold cheek to his burning shoulder. "Pretty close today in that hospital."

"A little too close for comfort especially with our baby on the way. That reminds me have you told what's-his-face yet?"

"Kyle, and no I haven't."

"Tomorrow go and ask him out to coffee or something and break up with him," Nate mumbled.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Sophie sighed. She didn't even realize how quickly and easily she agreed with him. That would change soon.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What colors are we painting the nursery?" Sophie asked as they walked around Home Depot. Sophie had gone out to coffee with Kyle and lucky for her he had dumped her first. She then decided to go to Home Depot, for reasons Nate didn't know until now.

"Well most colors are gender neutral except pink and purple."

"What about red?" Sophie asked as she started skimming her finger over paint swatches.

"No, it's to energy inducing," Nate waved her off.

"Or a nice sky blue?" Sophie handed him a paint swatch.

"Nah, to mainstream," He threw it on the little ledge.

Sophie frowned and put it back. "Well if you're going to be difficult why don't you choose something?"

"I'm not being difficult-" He stopped short when he saw Sophie glaring at him.

"Yeah...so why don't you stop arguing with me and pick out a damn color," Sophie growled, her arms crossed.

"If you're gonna be this moody three months in I'm going to be so dead by the time this is over."

Sophie groaned and rolled her eyes. "I am not moody!"

"Uh-huh," Nate started flipping through the paint colors and finally rested on a pastel green and yellow.

"So how's your wrist healing?"

"It's healing," Nate showed her his wrist, which was almost all the way healed. It was creating a fat scar across his wrist.

"Now that's something I'll never be clean of," Sophie said softly.

Nate cleared his throat and handed her the colors. "What about these two?"

"The yellow's nice but it's a bit bright. And I'm not too fond of the green" Sophie handed him the green and started looking at the yellows.

Sophie kept muttering no as she flipped through the colors.

"Do you need any help?" A female worker from behind them asked.

Nate said no at the same time Sophie said yes.

"Yes, we need help," Sophie grit her teeth slightly.

"What room are you looking at painting?"

"We're expecting a child so we wanted to start getting the nursery ready," Sophie said with a smile.

"Oh well congratulations!" The lady grinned.

"Umm, thanks" Sophie smiled. She hadn't really been expecting that.

They ended up settling on a yellow that they both liked after _a lot_ of arguing.

0-0-0-0-0

Sophie walked downstairs in her pajamas and flopped down on the couch. She turned on a old silent black and white movie and watched it boredly. Nate was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and doing Sudoku. He had no urge to go sit down and watch the boring movie so he pretended to ignore her constant glances back at him. With a huff Sophie got up and went to go get some food.

"I know you're ignoring me," Sophie said as she pulled out a bowl and a spoon.

"I'm doing a Sudoku puzzle."

"That's boring," Sophie sighed and dumped some of the cereal into the bowl.

Nate peered at her over the edge of his coffee cup. "Isn't that Parker's cereal?"

"Yeah, so?" Sophie poured the milk in and went to go sit back down on the couch. Nate sighed and put down his master level Sudoku that was barely filled in and went to join Sophie on the couch.

"Got bored?" Sophie teased.

"Mmm, no, I'm just no good at master level Sudoku puzzles." Nate murmured as he snaked one arm around Sophie's waist.

"Yeah. Sure," Sophie teased him, brushing her lips against his. She smiled and went back to eating her (Parker's) cereal.

About 5 minutes later Hardison walked in. It was a bit odd because normally he came with Parker or Eliot.

"Hey," He said absent-mindedly.

"Sup," Hardison put his phone away and went to go sit down in one of the armchairs. He made the TV screen small enough for one monitor and brought up his game on another screen.

"We were watching that," Sophie looked at him.

"And you still can."

"Put it back on full screen before I get in my head to break your laptop," Sophie threatened, her face serious.

Hardison quickly put it on full screen and closed his laptop. He looked at her with a scared and surprised look. "You crazy!"

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him. Hardison stuck his tongue out at her when her back was turned. Parker then skipped in, unannounced as usual. She went straight for her stash of cereal, ignoring the other three.

"Who's been eating my porridge?" Parker demanded as she slammed her box of Cheerios on the counter.

"No one," Nate and Sophie replied together.

"Who's been eating my cereal?" Parker corrected and then saw Sophie trying to hide what she was eating. "Sophie?"

"Huh?" She asked with false innocence and wide eyes.

"This is my cereal," Parker said in a dead serious voice.

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie defended.

"Don't even pull that card on me!"

"I'd like to see you be in my place," Sophie retorted harshly.

"Do you know what happens when I don't get my daily bowl of cereal? It's like setting dry hay on fire! Boom! Bang! Pop! Pow!"

"Parker!" Nate interrupted, "calm yourself."

Parker growled and made herself a particularly large bowl of cereal.

"Yeah I'd like to see you with my mood swings," Sophie muttered angrily.

"Sophie," Nate warned, giving her a look.

"Nate."

Eliot was the last person to come in. He threw his stuff on the ground by the door and then plopped himself down on the last seat available on the couch.

"How'd paint shopping go?" Eliot asked.

Nate and Sophie exchanged a glance. "Fine."

"So what color is the little babies room gonna be?"

"It's a shade of yellow," Nate answered.

"Why didn't you choose the color after you find out what gender it is?" Hardison asked.

"Can we please just drop the subject of paint and colors! Nate and I spent forever arguing over it."

"You're being mean today!" Parker yelled.

"Well I don't care!"

"Sophie-" Nate gripped her hip tighter "-be nice."

"Ugh, whatever," Sophie muttered and quickly shoveled the rest of her cereal in her mouth.

"What do you think the baby'll look like?" Hardison asked curiously.

"I think it will have Sophie's hair and Nates eyes," Eliot commented.

Parker frowned. "Really? I think it'll be the other way around"

"If it's a girl I think it will look like Sophie but have Nates personality."

"Oh so their kid would be a complete dickhead?" Eliot said in a serious voice.

"I can hear you!" Nate yelled from his place on the couch.

"Cool!" The three of them shouted back.

"And so we're all clear he's learning how to fight first before you can teach him any nerd games," Eliot snapped at Hardison.

"One, you don't know if it's gonna be a he. Two, they ain't nerd games."

"Three, Nate and Sophie's kid is learning how to lock pick and jump off buildings first," Parker added in a small voice.

"NO!" Nate and Sophie shouted at her.

Parker flinched slightly. "Well Sophie's gonna teach it how to lie and Nate is going to teach it how to play chess and then use that strategy to bury his enemies. Why can't I teach it how to be a thief?"

"Because you don't teach little kids how to be thieves Parker," Eliot retorted at her harshly.

"Why not?" Parker asked innocently.

"Parker. Child. Thief."

Parker stared at him blankly.

Then there was a knock at the door. Nate got up to answer it and came face to face with a blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Hi is Sophie here?" The women asked politely, smiling slightly.

"Tara!" Sophie exclaimed and jumped off the couch to go greet her best friend.

"Hey Soph!" Tara hugged Sophie but then pulled away; her eyes narrowed at her friend. "What's this" She gently poked her friends stomach.

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie blurted out.

Tara's eyes went impossibly wide. "You're what?"

"Oh damn," Sophie cringed and then started backing away.

"Who? When? Why?"

"Nate's the father," She pointed to Nate who was standing by the door. "Um, I'm a little over three months in. And the why is a very long and complicated story."

"I'm all ears to why my grifter friend who is not supposed to be getting emotionally attached to anything is now pregnant."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"...and that's the why" Sophie had finally finished her long story.

Tara then turned to Nate. She made a very small (almost invisible) gap in between her pointer finger and thumb. "I'm about this close to punching you in the face."

"That's what everyone says."

"Well she actually would Nate so I suggest you don't test her," Sophie forewarned him.

"That reminds me," Parker suddenly said, "have you told Maggie yet?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Nate nervously pressed the buttons on his phone and dialed Maggie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maggie, it's Nate."

"Oh, is something wrong Nate?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"Um, no not exactly" Nate answered timidly. "You remember Sophie right?"

"How could I forget Sophie?" Maggie said in a happy tone, which surprised Nate.

"Well, um, how do I put this...?" Nate trailed off.

"Are you dating now?"

"No."

"Are you getting married?"

"No!" The words came out in a somewhat offended but also somewhat disappointed tone.

"Well then what's going on?"

"Sophie's...Sophie's...Sophie's pregnant and I'm the father," Nate stammered.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Congratulations!"

Nate let out a deep breath of relief. "Oh, I'm so glad you're happy! I was so worried what you were going to say."

"Of course I'm happy Nate! You-you get another chance now after Sam and all" Nate could hear her take a few deep breaths "How far along is she?"

"Just over 3 months"

"Well I can't wait to meet your little baby boy or girl."

Nate smiled a little at the words. "I'll talk to you later Mag."

"Okay, bye Nate."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Nate felt a huge ton of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"The news is out now!" Nate told Sophie.

"How does it feel?"

"Feels so nice not to have secrets from her" Nate yawned and stretched his arms over his head

Sophie laughed a little, "I'm sure."

"Just six more months and we'll have a beautiful baby girl or boy," Nate murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

**I hope you liked it. I just couldn't go without putting Tara and Maggies opinion in there :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a bonus chapter because I had originally finished the story without it. Since your lovely reviews are so encouraging I wrote this chapter. And there's a little allusion to tumblr for all of us tumblr people! I bet you know I don't own Leverage :(**

_All The Time_

"When are we having desert!" Sophie demanded loudly as she walked into the main room where the team was hanging out.

"We ate 15 minutes ago," Nate responded.

"Yeah and you ate like a pig," Parker added.

"And you ate a bunch of the snacks before we even had lunch," Hardison reminded her.

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie defended. She was in fact 6 months pregnant and had been eating a ton. Eliot did his best not to complain about having to cook all the time. And Nate, well, Nate complained about having to clean up all the time.

"Don't listen to them Soph. Go eat desert if you want," Nate said gently, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Nathan. You're always so good at taking care of me."

He blushed a little and shifted. "Yeah...thanks."

Sophie went back into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream. She got a large portion in a bowl and then went to join the team.

"How do you sleep at night with that?" Parker asked seriously.

"With Nate? Oh, he's pretty easy to sleep with only sometimes he sleep talks."

"I do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sometimes Nate. Sometimes."

"I meant because you're pregnant. How do you sleep with it? Like on your back..."

Sophie shrugged. "On my side usually."

"Did he get you a pillo-"

"-yeah! Yeah, he did," She smiled even more and leaned against him. Nate rubbed her stomach, an instinctive and protective thing to do now.

"You're awfully quiet Hardison."

He snapped his head up from his phone with slightly wide eyes. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"I said you were quiet."

"Sorry man, I'm on Tumblr."

"Tumblr?" They all asked curiously.

"Is it a website that sells alcohol tumblers because I need a new one," Nate said as he walked over to Hardison.

"No. It's a blogging website. I'm on RP."

"I thought you just said you were on Tumblr."

"RP stands for role-play. It's where you pretend to be a character, your own or from a tv show or whatever."

"Who are you?" Parker asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"T'challa," He grinned proudly. They all blinked at him. "Never mind."

Parker stayed watching behind him and Sophie stayed sitting next to Nate. Eliot sat down in one of the armchairs, sighing. It was quiet for a while until Sophie finished her ice cream and handed the bowl to Nate.

"Could you get me some more?"

"You get it. I don't know how much you want." He said as he shoved it back to here.

"2 scoops."

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because I don't feel like getting up."

"Sophie, stop being lazy."

"I'm not being lazy!"

"Whatever," Nate muttered before roughly taking the bowl from her and going to get more for her. She growled and slumped back in her seat. Why did they have to argue almost every week?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Nate ended up acting snarky for the rest of the night and it irked her. Once the team left she confronted him even though she knew it would result in a full-fledged argument.

"Why did you have to be such a dick tonight?"

"Sophie, please, I don't want to argue tonight."

"Answer my damn question!"

"Sophie," He sighed heavily.

"Look Nate, I was trying to be nice and not say anything but you kept pushing your limits."

"I get it. You're pissed off."

"I'm pissed off because you were being snarky."

"I was not being snarky," Nate defended firmly.

She gave him a look. "So pointing out my flaws and making insults isn't being snarky?"

"I did not do that!"

"Yes you did!" Sophie yelled, pushing him roughly.

"Prove it!"

"Every day she always complains about not being able to find anything to wear and then starts yelling at me," Sophie mocked. "She's going to get stretch marks if she doesn't do something about it soon."

"The team asked about the first one and the second I was trying to be helpful!"

"Lie you oblivious bastard!" Sophie yelled at him. For being in a relationship with a grifter he was really stupid about knowing when and when not to lie.

"I sure as hell knew I was the father before you even found out you were pregnant!" Nate yelled in blaring anger at her.

He watched as the explosive anger clicked on and her whole body language changed. "What?"

"I had a hunch that you were pregnant. And if it were true I knew I was the father."

"How would you even know that you were the father!"

"I know you Sophie. I knew your answer would be you'd feel too guilty."

"If you think you're so damn smart why don't you tell me why'd I feel so guilty!" Sophie yelled, pushing him in the counter.

"Because you've been the good guy for too log and you couldn't move on!" Nate yelled back.

"So when you found of that I truly was pregnant you didn't tell me?" Sophie screeched at him, grabbing his arm and digging her nails into his skin.

"Get your hands off of me," Nate growled.

She dug them in harder until they drew blood. "You lied to me."

"So did you."

"Get away from me," She spat, shoving him away from her.

"Gladly."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sophie went to bed in an empty bed and awoke to one the next morning. When they fought that wasn't exactly an unusual sight. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to go get something to drink. When she got down there she heard soft speaking and looked over to see Nate sleeping on the couch. He was sleep talking again. She walked over to him to listen to what he was saying.

"What 'em I supposed to say? I don't wanna be unemotional and push 'er away. What if I apologize for my actions? What about somethin' like this?I was bein' stupid and...arrogant. 'em sorry for lyin' Soph. You deserve so much better."

She gently shook his shoulder and his eyes flew open. "I forgive you," She said softly before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep and apologized."

"Oh."

She took his hand and tugged at it so he'd get up. "Now get off the couch; I'm hungry."

He reluctantly got up and followed her into the kitchen. He yawned as he started going through the fridge and pulling out food. Sophie wasn't going to lie when she said that him walking around in his boxers was still extremely sexy to her. Plus his hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in a few days. As much as she liked her clean cut men she also likes them a little on the rougher side.

"You're staring."

"I know," She smiled and brought her eyes up to his.

He smirked. "I didn't know you liked your men a little rougher."

She caressed his face with her hand, running it over the stubble. "Only if they can pull it off. You my friend are very good at both."

"Do you think I could pull of blonde?"

She blinked at him. "Nope."

"I have been blonde before."

"I don't believe it," Sophie completely shot the idea down but kissed him anyway. After that he started making her omelets while she sat on one of the bar stools. 15 minted later he set her plate down in front of her and took a seat across from here.

"Thanks love," Sophie smiled.

"You're welcome Soph."

He had made her generous amount of food so he finished eating before her. "What's the team up to today?"

"Well Eliot had a date last night. Hardison is doing God knows what and Tara literally dragged Parker shopping."

"I feel bad for Parker," Nate muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"Me too. The poor girl has to sit through hours of shopping. Not to say that shopping isn't wonderfully fabulous but it's clearly not her thing."

"But you drag her shopping anyways?"

"Guilty as charged."

They both laughed lightly but were suddenly stopped when her phone went off. It was Tara.

"Parker just asked me what sexting was! Aghhh what am I supposed to say?" Sophie read out loud. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I'm not even gonna answer that."

Nate smirked, walked over to her, and took her hand in his. "I'd ask you if you'd like to dance but you would probably get sick."

"Probably."

"So what would you like to do instead?"

"Let's go to the art gallery!"

Nate grinned, ruffling her hair. "That's my girl."

**Yeah, I know it was a lot of dialogue and not a lot of describing. And for some reason I felt the need to insert how Tim was blonde for one of his movies…Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! Here is the last chapter. I don't own Leverage!**

_The Most Beautiful Smile_

Sophie was due in two months. Nate sat with her, holding his hand over her stomach as he felt the baby kick. They were both smiling and relaxing. He had his arm around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. Sophie was starting to get excited about the baby coming soon but she was also overwhelmed with nerves. No matter how many time Nate would say she'd be a good mother she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't. They had been planning baby names for either gender since she didn't want to find out the sex of the baby until the birth. Sophie wanted something unique while Nate wanted something normal so they decided to have a handful of both. This was the current list so far:

Her idea for a girl Girl:

Angelique, Dawn, Midnight, Victoria, and Evangeline.

Nates idea for a girl:

Jenna, Devon, Emma, and Rose

Her idea for a boy:

Phoenix, Mick, Isaac, and Pilot

Nates idea for a boy:

Xavier, Bobby, Victor, Tim, and Dylan.

Once she held the baby in her arms she might forget about all the names and just sit there staring at her beautiful child. Everyday she remembered Parkers words 'It not matters the journey only the outcome, and if that outcome is good then your life shall be good.' They had argued a lot along the way and she would end up crying on some nights. He would storm out of the house in a full fit of rage but she'd always find him sleeping back on the couch. The team was hardly ever around when they fought. One time they had been having a very quiet argument and she had burst out crying. Nate freaked and tried to comfort her but she had batted his hands away and went to hug Parker. The thief had been surprised at first but slowly hugged her back. Other then a few incidents the team steered clear of their arguments. Recently, they hadn't argued in about two weeks. She knew one of them would probably have a fit in the next few days but she was right here living in the moment. The sun was beautiful as it sank back into the horizon. As it did so it lit up the sky with wondrous colors of reds, oranges, and purples. She had the warm comforting feeling of Nate by her side and the reassurance of his strong arm around her.

"Does it bother you not knowing the gender of the baby?"

"No," Sophie replied softly.

"What do think it'll look like?"

"If it's a boy it will probably look like you but have my personality and vice versa for a girl. I'm not sure though..."

"Are you still happy about being pregnant? I know it was my fault and it was kind of an accident but are you still happy?"

"Nathan, I need you to listen to me very closely. I wanted to be with you so bad but you were married. Then Sam died and you became an alcoholic and I sort of stopped being a grifter. Then the team was formed and I was back to wanting you. After the team split up I feared I would never see you again so I forced and forced myself to move on. No matter how hard I tried to like someone else I couldn't. I was still lying...I couldn't act like me. So in a way I'm almost glad that you did what you did. I would've preferred to have a say and spent time with you before the child but I'm still happy. Now we're together and I couldn't think of anything better."

"Neither can I," Nate murmured before kissing her gently

**~Two months later~**

Sophie was nearly passed out in the hospital bed since she had just gone through labor. Nate had been there with her holding her hand the whole way through. She was weak and tired as she lay there with her hand limp around Nates. He was smiling that rare smile that always made her heart melt. She knew she looked like a mess but he kept on smiling. The journey of her pregnancy had been long and rough but no matter what she knew that Nate loved her. He was always there with her whenever she needed him. Even on the nights when she'd wake up sobbing he'd be there to hold her in his arms. Over the 9 months she saw the caring and loving side of him. She saw how truly protective and cautious he was. It was so adorable that she ended up telling him but he just cringed. She had seen him act like an amazing father around Sam and she wondered how he'd be around their child. Her mind buzzed with the curiosity of the gender as she started Ito Nates eyes. Not much later the doctor came in holding the baby in blanket in her arms.

"Congratulations Miss Devereaux you've given birth to a healthy baby girl," The doctor smiled widely and handed Sophie the baby. She nearly started crying as she held her daughter in her arms.

Her daughter.

The tears spilled over her eyes and she held her daughter close. Nate also had teary eyes as he looked at his daughter. Sophie held her daughters little hand in her own and she felt these waves of emotions she had never felt before. It was the most wonderful and beautiful thing in the world.

"What do you want to name her?" Nate asked softly.

Just as Sophie predicted she forget all the names they had planned. Looking at her daughters beautiful face she remembered a name she had heard. "Arrietty."

Nate smiled a little and sat down at the edge of the bed to look down at his daughter. "That's a perfect name."

With tears in their eyes they stared down at their daughter Arrietty. Sophie never wanted to let go of her daughter now that she had her. The moment lasted for a few more minutes before the doctor let the team in.

"So?" They all asked excitedly.

"Say hello to our daughter Arrietty," Sophie said with happiness flooding in her voice as she looked up at them with a grin.

The three beamed at her and Eliot was the first to approach Sophie and Arrietty. "She's beautiful."

Hardison walked over to stand next to Eliot as he smiled at the two girls. Parker walked over to Nate and gave him a high five.

"Eliot's right," Hardison agreed, "now nobody will stand a chance against her. I mean if you think about it she's like the teams legacy. Ariel will have the combined power of all 5 of us!"

"First off, it's Arrietty. Second, you're right. No man or woman will be able to stand in her way. She is going to have Nates mastermind skills my looks and you guys will teach her everything else."

"So that means I can teach her how to lock pick and steal and stuff?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Eventually Parker."

"YES!" Parker grinned and held her hand up for a high five. Sophie blinked at the Thief's hand.

"I don't high five..."

"Fist bump?"

"Nope."

"Man, I hope Arrietty isn't as boring as you!" Parker said seriously. Sophie rolled her eyes and looked back down at her daughter. She wanted to look into her daughters eyes to have the final connection with her. The team left an hour later and still Arrietty hadn't opened her eyes. Sophie started to worry a little bit. Nate held his daughter in his arms for a while before handing her back to Sophie. He left the room to go to the bathroom and get something non-alcoholic to drink. Minutes later Arrietty squirmed in her arms a little and slowly opened her eyes. When she down at her she gasped. Arrietty had one blue eye and one brown eye. She would've sat there with her mouth hanging open if Arrietty hadn't looked up at her with the smallest of smiles. It was in that moment that Sophie knew she would do absolutely anything to protect her daughter When Nate walked in she looked up at him with a joyous expressions

"Nate, come here."

Nates looked at her curiously and walked over to her. "What's up?"

Sophie turned a little so her daughter looked at Nate. "Arrietty has two different colored eyes and she gave me the most beautiful smile when she saw me."

He didn't respond to her. Instead he just smiled as the tears filled up his eyes when Arrietty smiled at him. As she smiled at him he knew he would do anything to protect to her and this time he wouldn't let anything take her away.

"She's beautiful," Nate felt the tears spilling over his eyes. "Can I hold her."

Sophie nodded, blinking away her own tears. She handed Arrietty to him who then reached out and touched his face.

"Hey little one," He whispered. She smiled up at him again. "You're daddy's going to keep you safe no matter what happens. He's not going to let anyone or anything hurt you."

The doctor came in a little while later. "Do have a name for you baby girl Miss Devereaux?"

"Arrietty..." Sophie trailed off as she contemplated whose last name they would use.

"Can you put down amaranth for the middle name please," Nate said.

Sophie quickly snapped from her state. "How do you know my middle name?"

"A flower that never fades my dear."

It took her a second to get what he said and when she did she blushed.

"Last name?"

They looked at each other; communicating with their eyes. Finally, with a small smile Nate turned to the doctor. "Ford."

"Arrietty Amaranth Ford?" The doctor asked one more time.

"Yes."

With that the doctor nodded and left. Nate handed his daughter back to Sophie. Arrietty reached out at pulled at her mothers dark brown hair. She smiled down at her daughter despite the small jolt of pain it caused. Looking over at Nate she knew that he was the only person she would've ever wanted to have a child with.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Sophie." Nate said without an ounce of doubt.

They exchanged a loving, sweet smile before Sophie looked down at her daughter. One blue eye for Nate and a brown eye for her. It was her daughter. Their daughter. And she would be the greatest thief who ever lived.

_**THE END**_

**I tend to do reaccuring stuff so the one blue eye and one brown eye is something I've used before. It was just a random little twist. As for the name it was from Hayao Miyazaki's movie (no it's not a Disney movie. The only reason it's with Disney is because it's originally all in Japanese and they transfer it into English…etc) I love all of his movies and I hate boring names so therefore I named her Arrietty. There will be a sequel but I'm not exactly sure how long it'll take me to write. Again thank you all and I hope you guys liked it :D**


End file.
